Wrestling with Dean
by rileyyy1233
Summary: You and Dean wrestle together.


You hid in the closet of the corner of the room. You were playing hide-and-seek with Dean. If you won he would go along with your fantasy. If he won, he got his. Through the shades of the closed door you saw him enter the room frantically. Dean needed to win. He loved your fantasy just as much as his, but what he really loved was winning. You watched as he hurriedly tore apart the room knowing time was running out. Sweat beaded his forehead and was absorbed through his tight black shirt. You 'accidentally' shrank it a bit in the wash. Enough so the it still fit, but also enough so that his solid muscles bulged through. Damn did that man have some power. You quietly chuckled to yourself at these thoughts and he heard you through the closet. Turning towards the door he smiled. "I win," he said smiling, knowing that the minute he still had was more than enough time. Silently you edged backwards farther into the closet. Dean smiled and said, "Here I come," as he went to pull open the two sliding doors. What he didn't know was that you jammed them shut with a metal bar from the back of the room. As he went to open the door he noticed that it wouldn't budge when he applied pressure. Slowly realizing what you'd done he said, "It'll take more than this to stop these guns," while pumping his arms. Gripping the edges of the doors he starting pushing. His chest and arms rippled with power as he forced the doors open. You checked your watch and saw that only 10 seconds remained. Looking back up you could see the metal bar bending, succumbing to Deans pure strength as he slowly opened the door. In disbelief of his power, you sank to the floor and uttered times up, just as the bar finally snapped and the doors flew open. His muscled chest heaving with steady breathes he looked down at you and said, "Alright I guess it's your turn tonight after all'" as he smiled with his bright teeth. Standing up you smirked and said that you couldn't wait. He laughed and left the room to get tools to fix the now broken hinges of the closet door. Later that night when you two are laying in bed he looks into your eyes and asks if you're ready. "Hell yeah," you say and both of you stand. You're going to wrestle each other till one of you is pinned down. "Let's make this fun he says," he slowly pulls of his shirt revealing his toned abs and chiseled chest. He even does a quick pec bounce to add to the show, "I'll go easy on you," he says playfully patronizingly. "Three, two, one!" you countdown. He takes a step back and rubs fake dirt off his broad shoulders, "Well?" he says. You move in cautiously and try and wrap an arm around his neck. Easily, he deflects the move and throws you back around. Sliding his bulky arms around you he turns your move into his own locking you in a full Nelson. You use your arms to try and pull out of it, but you realize your strength can't begin to compare to his. Sensing your weakening attempts he lets you go, "Try again," he says smirking. Once free you lunge back at him and wrap your arm around his neck and grab your clenched fist with the other. "Good," he says sounding pleased, "but not as good as me." He grabs your wrists with his hands and easily pull them apart despite your best efforts. Regardless of your struggles he tries out your move on you. His muscled arm engulfs your neck as he grabs you. Your breathing becomes ever so slightly labored as his muscles squeeze your windpipe. Dean looks in the mirror at your amazed face and laughs, his arms flexing with his breathing. Tired and out of breathe you struggle to pull his arm away. Finally exhausted your hands just rest on the bicep pushing into you neck. Dean lets you go and lies down on his back. "Before I win, if you want you can try and pin me down." Revitalized at the thought you sit on top of him and grab each of the wrists lying on the ground above his head. Looking into your eyes he asks for a kiss and you agree. As you raise you head away from his lips he asks, "Do you really want to see how strong I can be?" Sitting back up I stare down at his massive chest. He notices attempts to impress, which of course works. He slowing flexes his chest and I watch the muscles expand and contract with unbelievable control. Next his flexes those pythons he calls arms. His biceps rising and falling at his will, nearly doubling in size. Staring at his sheer size, you say, "Show me," under your breath. Smiling he looks back to your eyes and raises his not so successfully pinned arms off the ground and reverses your positions. Now on top of you stare at this mountain of muscle pinning you to the ground. You try and raise your arms, but your efforts are futile. Admiring himself for a few minutes he finally lets go. Both of you still sitting your stare at his triceps as he leans back and hold himself up with his arms. Acknowledging your stares, he moves closer and flexes his enormous arms just for you. Slowly you lay your hand on top of the muscle as he flexes and lets you feel it. After touching the rock hard muscle you ask if you can arm wrestle. Laughing he agrees and you both lay down. Gripping his hand you look at his arm and the muscles powering it. Once you start applying pressure he doesn't budge. Yawning and then smiling he then starts trying and slowly pushes you arm almost all the way down. Straining with effort you try and resist. Seeing your endeavors he smirks and begins to to with you. He jerks your arm back and forth then finally lets it settle where they started. You then start using your other hand against his one arm and now you almost stand a chance. His arm now actually starts to show signs of strain. However, he still pushes you all the way down for an easy win.


End file.
